


Squished

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, Light Angst, M/M, cussing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun work their issues out at a clubOriginally posted on AFF on 10/18/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/843854/squished-fluff-gtop-drabble-slightangst





	Squished

As the night wore on, Jiyong and Seunghyun found themselves squished together in their booth. They tried not to look at or touch each other. Finally, the tension became too much for Jiyong.

“Xin, switch me places.”

“No,” Xin replied. “You and hyung need to work out your shit. I'm sick of you being a whiny bitch.”

“Hey!” Jiyong was indignant.

“He has a point,” Soohyuk said calmly. “Something has happened between the two of you and it's affecting you both. Fix it.”

“He's too busy getting cozy with Kiko,” Seunghyun snarled.

 

 

Jiyong was surprised by Seunghyun's tone. He was usually really good at keeping things hidden. He must be really upset if he's snapping at Soohyuk.

“She's our cover!” Jiyong said, exasperated.

“And that's why you had to caress her face like that?” Seunghyun spat. “That's why you had to let yourself get caught by photographers?”

“It's not my fault she's beginning to believe her own press! She called those photographers! She split the tabloid money with them!”

Seunghyun didn't answer.

“I'm trying to protect what we have here, Hyun! What we have is too important, too valuable to put out there for everyone to take part in and speculate over! I don't care what people know about me and Kiko. But I'm keeping you for myself. What we have is ours, not theirs.”

 

 

Seunghyun stayed silent, his jaw clenching. Jiyong melted; he couldn't help it. Seunghyun was just insecure. After all these years, he was still deathly afraid Jiyong would leave him for someone else. Someone better. And although Seunghyun worked at it and usually had everything under control, sometimes those insecurities reared back up.

“Nothing's changed, Seunghyun. It was just a little acting.”

“She looked so happy. _You_ looked so happy.”

“She looked happy because she's starting to think it's all real. I looked happy because I was happy because I was talking about you.”

Seunghyun's lip quirked, and he finally looked at Jiyong. “Really?” he asked in a small voice.

Jiyong smiled, that large gummy smile reserved only for his ridiculous hyung. “Really. I never shut up about you. Why do you think we had those “problems” after the TOP doll incident?”

Jiyong took Seunghyun's hand, and brought it to his lips. Seunghyun blushed.

“I love you, Ji.”

“I love you, baby. Only you.”

 


End file.
